A prior art kit consisting of a collection of flexible plastic magnets has been most useful in teaching various language skills and for recreational purposes. Each of these magnets displays a word or a word-fragment printed on only one surface thereof. The user installs all of the magnets on any ferric surface, then arranges them in some given order. In doing so, various poems, epithets, or other desired phrases are thereby constructed. While useful and enjoyable, still another dimension of this concept has been missing. Specifically, the use of this concept in teaching the proper order and meaning of various parts of speech and in seeing the humorous and nonsensical effects of readily randomly changing one or more words in a sentence or phrase.